The Ever-Perfect
by HyperAAcid
Summary: Even the perfect ones are no where near completely perfect; When the flaws erupt, the perfect only crumbles the hardest. ( It's preferred that you're at least 16 to read this. Mature situations will gradually become eminent in this fic over time, so I'll just levae the rating as M )


**Note:** _If you dislike oc's, you may want to steer clear here, though I think this oc has some potential and can work things out here in this setting pretty well._

* * *

Today was the day. An ever-so-important day to the brunet, as so the azure-haired maiden; all while their younger, sandy-blonde friend decided to accompany and cheer them on. The three entered the room—A large room it was; large and quite posh, as the rest of the castle stood.

Before the three, sat two masters-very skilled Masters at that. There was them, and then there was her. No one knew her name, no one knew what she sounded like, and no one ever tries to speak with her. The ever-stoic excuse for an expression forever plastered to her pale face stopped anyone from taking chances with her.

All anyone ever knew, was that she was always by Xehanort's side; like a guard—a watch dog. Surely, though, that couldn't be her reason for existence right? Not with a man as powerful as Xehanort.. Right? So what was her deal in all of the time she's existed here?

Ventus couldn't help but stare. Her creamy, yellow, blank eyes always seemed to put him in some sort of puzzled trance, almost; and every time it did, one of his two elder friends would have to snap him out of it. They, like everyone else didn't want to upset this mysterious maiden and they didn't understand why; again, just.. something about her told them so.

Laying a waking hand among Ventus' shoulder, Terra shook is head subtly, then motioned his sights towards the sidelines. Ventus nodded, and went aside, out of the way for what's to come.

Terra and Aqua stood quite a couple feet a distance from the two Master's and the 'guard' of sorts.

Soon, the raven-haired Master—Eraqus—stood and left his thrown by a few inches to begin the ceremony. He announced that the two would be tested and judged this day; strength of heart would be tested. Nothing more, nothing less. Simple it seemed, though really, it was not. As intimidating as the whole thing seemed to the two they kept serious—show of weakness subdued.

This ceremony would deme the successor—or even successors—a Keyblade Master. All of the training they've experienced, all the missions, the work; all of it would add up to this moment. The pressure wasn't very seeable, but rest assured, the two were definitely stressed on the matter. Even young Ventus for the two.

Multiple strong unidentifiable entities of destructive energy emit, readying themselves to wreak havoc. Just before Eraqus could say the word; begin the test, the entities began to erupt darkness, making them so much more dangerous.

The two trainee's' guard thrown, watching the chaos commence—even Eraqus' as he wondered how such a thing happened. He soon caught on, though paid it no mind; It was Xehanort. If sudden darkness came from anywhere, it usually traced back to the old Master.

Either way, this test had to go on; Eraqus could not interfere, even if this wasn't the plan.

The trainees immediately jumped into action. Soon, they realized just how strong these entities were. They were so strong, they each urged for their younger friend to make a run for it; to save himself, but he urged them in turn to trust him. "I've been waiting all my life to watch you two become Keyblade Master's," he shouts, "I'm not going to miss this now!" the blonde cries in determination.

Aqua refused to let him stay for his own safety and for the better, but after the boy claimed his training would help him, Terra agreed. "He's been working as hard as us, he can handle it." He assured, pressing on into battle.

The battle breaking out before him only made Xehanort chuckle darkly to himself. This was all too amusing, much more amusing or worth it that simple chaotic clusters of light.

As his chuckles grew darker, the 'guard' of sorts did not move, nor rearrange her face a single inch; her eyes simply traveled to the old man beside her. "Are you not enjoying yourself as I?" He uttered, eyeing her back with that sickly grin, not really expecting a response. Not from her at least. To his expectation, she only negligently returned her gaze before her; not necessarily towards the fight emitting before her, but to nothing, really.

A series of more tests where presented; one after the other until finally—the final test.  
A test against each other. This test, Eraqus explained, would truthfully show each of the trainees' strengths and true selves, for when one is turned against one of their own, another that knows every attack, a new person is revealed in who you'd think you knew.

—And what could anyone say? He was right.

As the battle heated furiously, Terra lost a sort of control when his opponents attack almost done him in; the darkness within him found its way out. It didn't matter how quickly he managed to suck it back in, Eraqus had seen it all. Xehanort, too. Such a slip only lost the brunet his chance of becoming a Keyblade Master, while Aqua ascended to said title.

While it was wonderful to have become a true Keyblade Master, Aqua couldn't help for put her feelings for triumph aside to console her friend; she only felt guilty. Ventus as well.

Terra could only wonder how the darkness came out; and now of all times—Where did it even come from…?

The two Masters departed after congratulating the azure-haired maiden. The 'guard' followed by Xehanort's side as she always did, no trace of emotion for anything relating to the events that just occurred. Eraqus soon departed as well, taking himself somewhere outside of the castle. For fresh air, perhaps. Xehanort sought it fit to return to his quarters. On the way, he'd pick up a bit of insight from one of his special apprentices.

As he took himself down numerous flights of stairs in search of a certain ravenet, the stoic girl by his side began to catch on to the Master's doings. "You are looking for Vanitas, aren't you." She inquired in a rather bland tone, to which Xehanort responded, "Yes. Problem?" She didn't answer. It wasn't often that she spoke on her own accord, so he looked back at her when she didn't answer. When he did, she was staring ahead; a very dead, subtle glare.

Vanitas. She was staring at Vanitas. She never did like him, so she always kept from speaking around the boy. "Oh, and here I thought I'd finally here you speak," He sighed. He didn't really care, honestly. Sarcasm was his favorite. "Ah, Vanitas," Xehanort spoke, "I've been looking for you."

"So I see." He adds, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms with his helmet in possession. "What's the haps, old man?"

"Ventus. What do you make of the boy?"

"Tch," He hitched a short, subtle chuckle, "He ain't gonna cut it. If anything, someone's gonna have to break that loser in."

The ever-so-silent girl took it upon herself to leave the dark Master's side, and continue down the stairs at a steady pace. She disliked being in the other apprentices presence and Xehanort clearly wouldn't be needing her for anything major right now.

Xehanort shook his head, "Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearances."

"-I know that," Vanitas sharply responded, putting his helmet on. If there was anything the dark entity hated most, it was people letting him know the obvious. "He just needs a little incentive to leave home."

With that being said, Xehanort didn't bother with anymore words. The man simply continued venturing to his chambers. Finding the indigo-lavender-haired maiden aleady ahead, he realized something. "Raeina," He called.

She halted, looking back at him with the same blank expression as always.

"You are my apprentice as well," He reminded, "What do you make of the boy?"

Raeina returned her sense of direction forward yet again, finding a simple way to put it. Her vocabulary was so complex, she had to custom herself to using more 'casual' terms. Once it came to her, she looked up; off into nothingness. "Weak."

The ravenet laughed to himself. Ventus was weak in his amber eyes as well. He found it amusing to find they could agree on something.

* * *

**+++Chapter End+++**

**Author's Note:** I'm hoping I'll have enough motivation to finish this fic; I really like the idea's I've got in store, and I hope you guys like the story thus far.


End file.
